Microelectronic components, such as semiconductors, generate substantial heat which must be removed to maintain the component's junction temperature within safe operating limits. Exceeding these limits can change the performance characteristics of the component and/or damage the component. The heat removal process involves heat conduction through an interface material from the microelectronic component to a heat sink. The selection of the interface material and the thermal resistance at the interface between the heat generating component (e.g. silicon ic chip) and the heat sink controls the degree of heat transfer. As the demand for more powerful microelectronics increase so does the need for improved heat removal.
The thermal resistance between the microelectronic component package and the heat sink is dependent not only upon the intrinsic thermal resistance of the interface material but also upon the contact interface thermal resistance formed at the junction between the interface material on each opposite side thereof and the microelectronic component and heat sink respectively. One known way to minimize contact thermal resistance at each interface junction is to apply high pressure to mate the interface material to the microelectronic package and heat sink. However, excessive pressure can create detrimental and undesirable stresses. Accordingly, the application of pressure is generally limited so as not to exceed 100 psi and preferably below about 20 psi.
It is also known to use a thermal grease or paste as the thermal interface material or to use a thin sheet composed of a filled polymer, metallic alloy or other material composition having phase change properties. A material having phase change properties is characterized as having a viscosity responsive to temperature with the material being solid at room temperature and softening to a creamy or liquid consistency as the temperature rises above room temperature. Accordingly, as the microelectronic component heats up the material softens allowing it to flow to fill voids or microscopic irregularities on the contact surface of the microelectronic component and/or heat sink. Excess phase change material is squeezed out allowing the opposing surfaces between the microelectronic component and heat sink to physically come closer together as the phase change material melts thereby reducing the thermal resistance between them.
Since the microelectronic package and heat sink do not generally have smooth and planar surfaces a relatively wide and irregular gap may form between the surfaces of the microelectronic component and heat sink. This gap can vary in size from less than 2 mils up to 20 mils or greater. Accordingly, the interface material must be of adequate thickness to fill the gap. The use of thermal grease, paste or phase change materials cannot presently accommodate large variations in gap sizes. In general as the thickness of the interface material increases so does its thermal resistance. It is now a preferred or targeted requirement for a thermal interface material to have a total thermal resistance, inclusive of interfacial contact thermal resistance, in a range not exceeding about 0.03° C.-in2/W at an applied clamping pressure of less than 100 psi and preferably less than about 20 psi.